Gone Not Around With Any Longer
by Song Hye Rin
Summary: Drabble based Sistar 19 – Gone Not Around With Any Longer. Haehyuk . Kyumin. Kyuhyuk. YAOI. DLDR. Comeback ff ?


**===Gone Not Around Any Longer===**

_I didn't know we would break up so easily_

_My tears won't stop flowing_

_In my bathroom your toothbrush was here then gone_

_Your strong scent was here then gone_

_I just wanted to say that I love you_

_But your number is disconnected now_

Hari ini, hari ke tujuh semenjak aku melihat Sungmin Hyung tidak beranjak dari kamarnya. Kondisinya masih sama. Hanya menggunakan sebuah kemeja kebesaran yang menggantung hingga lututnya. Rambut blondenya yang mulai memanjang dibiarkan tak teratur menutupi wajahnya. Sisa-sisa air mata masih terlihat membasahi sudut matanya.

"Kyu, eodiga?"

Tidak. Kumohon jangan katakan kata-kata itu lagi Hyung.

"Hae, dimana Kyuhyun ? Apakah ia sudah kembali?"

Pertanyaan yang selalu ditanyakan olehnya sejak enam hari yang lalu. Tidak bosankah kau dengan kata-kata itu Hyung?

"Sebentar lagi Hyung , dia akan menemuimu. Ya sebentar lagi,"

"Arraso, jika dia sudah menghubungimu beritahu aku, ne?" balasnya sembari tersenyum getir padaku.

"Ne Hyung, kau tenang saja, aku pasti akan memberitahumu."

'Mianhae Hyung , harus kembali berbohong padamu'

**===Gone Not Around Any Longer===**

_The pictures in the frame were here then gone_

_Fallen hair were here then gone_

_Walking on the road with an empty mind_

_As tears keep flowing down_

Figura kayu itu masih tergantung dalam posisi yang sama. Masih tergantung di atas tempat tidur bernuansa biru laut, warna kesukaan namja itu. Hanya saja kini tak ada foto yang biasa mengisi figura kayu itu.

Aroma kental strawberry masih tercium di ruangan ini. Ruangan favoritnya setelah taman di belakang rumahku. Pakaian milik namja itu pun masih tertata rapi bersanding dengan pakaian milikku. Dua boneka monyet dan ikan berukuran besar juga masih dalam posisi yang sama di sudut kamar tidur ini. Ya, semuanya masih dalam posisi sama seperti seminggu yang lalu.

**===Gone Not Around Any Longer===**

_I can't breathe now that you're now longer here_

_I can't even stay because you aren't with me_

_I am slowly dying but you're not here_

_Anymore anymore anymore _

Sore ini , kembali aku memasuki kamar tidur Sungmin Hyung. Kali ini keadaan Sungmin Hyung lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan tadi siang. Dia tak lagi menangis dan memandangi ponselnya. Hanya untuk menunggu panggilan dari namja yang mungkin tak akan pernah dilihatnya lagi.

"Sungmin Hyung, aku membawakanmu makan malam," tegurku sambari menjajarkan diriku disampingnya.

"Mianhae, aku hanya bisa membuat ramen untukmu," tambahku lagi sembari menyuapkan satu suapan ramen pada Sungmin Hyung.

Tak ada kata yang terucap dari bibir Sungmin Hyung. Ia hanya mengangguk dan kembali memandang kosong ke arah lukisan dirinya dan namja itu.

**===Gone Not Around Any Longer===**

_I can't smile because you're no longer here_

_Because you're not here_

_I hate seeing myself break down_

_I have nowhere to depend now_

Lembaran not balok masih terlihat berserakan di dekat piano hitam kesukaanmu. Biasanya kau selalu memintaku memainkan River flows in You , Kiss the Rain , For Rain , semua melodi dari lagu tersebut hingga kini masih terus berputar di kepalaku. Sama seperti memori tentang dirimu. Yang hingga saat ini masih berputar di kepalaku.

**===Gone Not Around Any Longer===**

_Why am I withering away like a fool everyday?_

_Like a darkenedflower , without you , I just_

_Keep saying it's painful, sad , alone_

_I fall a sleep again crying_

Malam ini aku kembali mengecek keadaan Sungmin Hyung. Sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Namja berambut blonde itu kini nampak tertidur. Dengan masih memegang erat foto dirinya dan tunangannya.

"Hiks Kyu...," bahkan dalam tidurnya Sungmin Hyung masih menangisi namja itu.

Segera kuhapus air mata yang mulai turun dari onyx matanya.

'Mianhae Hyung, jika ini bukan kesalahanku. Kau tak mungkin seperti ini.'

**===Gone Not Around Any Longer===**

_I hate to see myself get drunk and stumble_

_Can't fight with you even if I want to now_

_Because you're gone , because you're gone_

_I got no one to talk to now_

Entah sudah berapa gelas soju yang aku habiskan kali ini. Aku tak peduli. Seminggu ini keadaan seolah tak berihak padaku. Kejadian seminggu yang lalu pun , rupanya tak ingin beranjak dari ingatanku. Saat dia lebih memilih namja itu , sahabatnya dibandingkan denganku. Kekasihmu. Kini kutatap kembali undangan pernikahan bewarna putih gading dan ornamen biru laut di bagian tepinya. Undangan yang dikirimkan padaku pagi tadi. Dua orang nama yang sangat aku kenal tercetak tebal di bagian tengah undangan pernikahan itu.

Lee Hyukjae & Cho Kyuhyun

Saturday, 18 th May 2013

**===Gone Not Around Any Longer===**

**TBC/END**

Annyeong chingu , kali ini aku iseng-iseng buat drabble singat tentang Haehyuk. Hmm, niat awalnya sih buat heavy agst tapi kok kayaknya ga ada angstnya sama sekali -_- . ungkin gara-gara udah lama gak nulis gaya penulisanku agak sedikit kaku. Mianhe, jika mengecewakan kaian readers :") Sama kayak judulnya FF ini terinspirasi lagunya sistar dengan judul yang sama.

Oh ya , aku mau minta maaf buat chingu yang masih nugguin Ffku :") .Aku tahu aku dulu pernah bilang bakalan ngapdate FF sekitar bulan Februari. Tapi gara-gara virus WB (writer block) aku jadi ga punya inspirasi buat nulis, banyak tugas+pratikum+responsi , dll . ditambah sama laptop yang lagi ngadat ya udah deh :"). Sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas ketidakbecusanku sebagai seorang penulis _

Sebenernya aku bingung, ni fanfict mau end disini apa engga. Ya semua tergantung respon para readers sih. Kalo mau end disini ya hayuk. Kalo mau terus ya hayuk. Hehehe

Oke buat yang terakhir, dont forget to review neh

Love ,

Song Hye Rin


End file.
